THE DAY EVIL OVERCAME
by kon lee
Summary: Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Kagura team up to kill Inuyasha. Kagome gets kiddnapped by Naraku. Sango leaves the group after discovering there's a bomb planted inside her body.
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha we've been walking for ever," whined Shipo. "Where are we even going Inuyasha," replied Miroku.

"Beats me I'm just following Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome, Where are we going?" asked Sango.

"I sense a jewel shard. If there's a shard we will probably find Naraku." Kagome answered. "Hey do you smell that? It smells like.....

"Kagome look out!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Kagome, "Bankotsu it's you! Where are the others getting a tan?" smirked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you baka! I am here not to fight you; I only wish to take what is rightfully mine….. The shards of the shikon jewel." Told Bankotsu

"No Bankotsu! I will never give you a single one." Kagome yelled. "Fine you leave me no choice, take that!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bankotsu as he ran toward Kagome. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome.

"Wind scar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kirara take Kagome and Shipo some where safe." Yelled Sango. "Sango wait I see a jewel shard in his left leg." Whispered Kagome.

"Inuyasha a shard is in his left leg." Yelled Sango. "Ok" Inuyasha replied. Diamond spear. "Sango look out! It's Kagura." Yelled Miroku. "Hiraikotsu!!!" screamed Sango.

"Take this Sango." Yelled Kagura. "Oh no Naraku's demons!!!" yelled Shipo. "I'll suck them into my wind tunnel." Said Miroku. "I thought you'd do that. That's why I brought the poisonous insects." Kagura said evilly.

"Hey Kagome where are you going." asked Shipo. "I have to help Sango and Miroku." Replied Kagome. "Wait don't leave me." Said Shipo. "Kagome! Leave you will get killed." Yelled Inuyasha. "No I'm not leaving you guys." Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome look out!!" yelled Sango. "You gotta be kidding me it's Renkotsu. Have they all teamed up?" wondered Inuyasha. Sacred arrow!! "You whench, you can't aim even if your life depended on it which it does!" Said Renkotsu as he taunted Kagome.

Fox fire!!! "Shipo that stuff is useless." Said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you big jerk." Whined Shipo.

"Bankotsu you bastard. I'm gonna cut you up." Threatened Inuyasha. "Just try." Replied Bankotsu.

Hiraikotsu!!! "It will never work Sango. My demons are to strong for you." Said Kagura.

"Kagura!" yelled Naraku. "I have found you at last with Bankotsu and Renkotsu. Come with me you have lots of work to do."

"Naraku" yelled Inuyasha as he ran toward the portal. "We are too late, the portal has closed." said Miroku. "Inuyasha. What do we do now, now that they have left." asked Kagome.

"Well I guess we keep walking, or go look for Kagura, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Naraku." suggested Inuyasha as he started walking.

"Wake up everybody, we have a long day ahead of us" said Kagome. "What time is it" replied Inuyasha. "Well it's about five a.m." said Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Miroku. "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask" replied Kagome. "Well because you are up early, you are way perkier, and well your twitching." said Miroku.

"Inuyasha, do you hear that" asked Sango. "Yeah but where is it coming from" replied Inuyasha.

"It sounds like chanting" Shipo said. "We'd better go see what's going on" said Sango. "Kagome are you coming" yelled Shipo as they started walking off. "Yeah I'm coming I just had to get a drink from the river" replied Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha these people are having a parade" said Shipo. "Yeah but about what" asked Inuyasha. On a float it had the band of seven, but only two stood. The back of the float had Inuyasha on it............. dead. "Is this what the people are celebrating" asked Sango." they are celebrating the death of Inuyasha. Which mean if they see you, you will really be killed" said Miroku.

"Does that mean they hate Inuyasha?" asked Sango. "They might" said Miroku. "I am so screwed" said Inuyasha as he hid behind a tree.

"There he is. It's Inuyasha. Get him." said the people as they chased Inuyasha and the gang. "Inuyasha what do we do?" asked Shipo. "well we can do two things keep running or i can kill the people" said Inuyasha as he got his Tessaiga out.

"run in that forest, they will never find us in there." said Miroku as he lead the gang into the forest. " thank god we lost them" said Sango while trying to catch her breathe.

"hey where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha in a worried voice. " I saw her run up the hill" said Shipo as he pointed to a hill. "Oh I see her but who's that with her." asked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha that's Naraku." said Sango.

"Oh no!! He's gonna kill her." yelled Inuyasha as he ran to her pulling his Tessaiga. "Kagome look out!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"nnnoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Naraku you bastard." yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you are too late I am going to kill Kagome and then you" said Naraku while leaving in a portal.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. I swear I'll get you back even if it takes my own life. I will get you back alive." Inuyasha said in a very sad voice.

'Inuyasha we must go Kagome will be okay" said Miroku. " How would you feel if Naraku kiddapped Sango?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha please, we must go look for Kagome." Sango said as she leand over Inuyasha. " Okay. I will try to deel with it for now" Inuyasha said as he started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now that I have you Kagome, Inuyasha will come after you. He will fall strait into my trap." Said Naraku.

"No, Inuyasha is smarter than that. He won't come because he knows he will fall in one of your traps." Said Kagome trying to act smart.

"Your rite he won't. But that's ok, that just means I can torture you and then kill you." Naraku said evilly as he grabbed a knife.

Kagome screamed in terror. 'Inuyasha please come, please' Kagome thought as Naraku came at her.

Mean while............

"Sango, we're at your grandmother's village." Said Miroku. "Is it true I am finally at my grandmother's village." Said Sango running towards the entrance.

"Why are you all excited. She's just some old hag." Said Inuyasha. "She told me when I was a little girl that when I turned nine teen I would have to find her. She said that it was urgent to find her the day before I turned nine teen." Said Sango in a worried voice.

"Sango my dear granddaughter, it's a good thing you showed. I was worried you would not make it. You see when you were just a little girl you were playing in the garden when a demon attack. The demon put a bomb inside you and it goes off when you turn nineteen. You have exactly 48 hours to live. If i were you i would go as far away from people as you can."

"You're saying there is a bomb in me and im going to die in 2 days. This is awful. What am i going to tell Inuyasha,Shippo, and Miroku." Wondered Sango.

"Needn't worry my dear. For the years you have been gone i have made shelter way out in the woods. It'll take you at least one day to get to it. So if i were you i would leave today." Said Sango's grandmother.

"I have to go tell the others. If there with me we will all die." Said Sango in a low sad. "I have to leave now im must not waste any time. Thank you for the warning grandmother. If it wasn't for you my firends would have die with me. Good-bye grandmother take care." Said Sango as she walked away. "You too Sango, you too." Said Sango's grandmother.

"Hey look. I guess Sango talked to her." Said Shippo. "Yeah but why is she leaving in such a hurry. She didn't even come to get us." Said Miroku.

"Hey, Sango wait up." Yelled Inuyasha. Sango knew that they would follow she started to run. Farther in the woods and the darker it got Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo decided to stop following. Sango got to the shelter at the crack of dawn. She was sweaty and was panting. She took at the shelter and her first thought was **_spooky_**. She went inside and found a place for her to sleep. Rite away she was out.

Mean While............

"Kagome. You poor little thing." Said Naraku. "What are you going to do to me."Asked Kagome knowing it wasn't the best thing to know at the time.

"I'm gonna let Kagura, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu decide whether they want to eat you or let the demons do it."Said Naraku as he opened a door to show Kagome them.

'Oh please Inuyasha hurry before i die.' Thought Kagome.


End file.
